GVG: How it Works
'GVG: How it Works' 'What does GVG stand for?' :GVG stands for Guild vs. Guild. 'What is GVG?' :GVG is when one guild is pitted against another in hopes of destroying the opponent's crystal. The battle plays out in a 5 man formation, much like how one quests. 'When do GVG's happen?' :GVG battles happen at set times during the day. The time table for either schedule is found below. ~NOTE: All times are in ET zone. If someone could add other timezone schedules, it would be most appreciated!~ NOTE: GMT, CST, MST (except Arizona), HAST and AKST timezones are currently in Daylight Saving time, so the GMT schedule is forwarded by +1 Hour. On October 25th, the timezone will be back to its original time. 'How does a GVG Battle work?' :Two Guilds are randomly selected to have a battle with each other. You are allowed entry into the battle once there are 3 minutes or less before the battle starts. Inside, you can prepare yourself and wait for your other Guild members to show up. Once the battle starts, the match will begin and a battle timer of 30 minutes will be set. Any player not there with their avatar/account in play during the 5v5 battle will be controlled by a CPU to take action for them. Players can swap in and out during battles with a small wait, swapping with other players or CPU's if needed. :Both teams then begin the battle, attacking the opposing sides players. The goal of each team is to destroy the opposing team's Crystal Alter. The Crystal Alter is your team's Crystal. Guilds are able to upgrade their Crystal Alter at the Contribute option on their guild page. The higher the Crystal Alter's level, the more HP it will have in a GVG battle. The victor is declared at either the end of the 30 minute battle, where the Guild's Alter with the highest HP wins, or if you successfully destroy the opponent's Alter before the 30 minute period. 'Battle Basics' :During Battles, you have 30 minutes to destroy the opposing team's Crystal Alter. First is the battle phase. Each team begins by fighting each other with all their strength, using all their abilities and unison attacks just like they would in PvE battles, but just against other players of all different classes and levels. 'Death Counter' :There are 5 lights below your Crystal Alter's HP bar. Those are your death counters. Each time a player dies, their team's death counter loses a light. Once a team loses all the Death Counters, the shift to the second phase of the battle. The Death Counter system was added since players can swap out. This makes it so a team can't swap out and have 10 players to use versus a team that may only have 5. It is just to keep it fair. Death Counters carry over to the next round of fighting, so beware. If both guilds fail to kill 5 players within 5 minutes the GvG enters sudden death, where the first guild that kills an opposing player on the other guild immediately enters assault (Phase two). 'Phase Two of Battles' :There are two branches here, one for the winning team of the Death Counter fight, and one for the losing team. Each phase has only 40 seconds ' of play, so keep that in mind. 'Winning Team: Crystal Assault :In this, the winning team attacks the opposing team's Crystal Alter, attempting to lower it's HP to 0 and win the game. The team is given 40 seconds to attack as they like to try and destroy the Crystal Alter. Unison and Unison attacks are disabled during this phase. The higher the Crystal Alter's level, the stronger it is. So be careful, it could take anywhere from 2-3 rounds of attacks to finish it, or even 10 or more to finish it. 'Losing Team:' Recovery Period :The losing team is sent to a suspended area, where they can not attack or be attacked while the winning team is attacking the Alter. The team is given 40 seconds to recover themselves, where each player's basic attack being replaced by Guild Bond, an ability that costs ten MP and heals every player on your team for 10% of their maximum health. The losing team is meant to take the 40 seconds to recover, heal themselves up with buffs, heals, etc. to ready themselves for another round of the Death Counter Battle. Once the 40 seconds are up, each team is brought back to fight again and repeat the process until one of the two winning conditions are met. ::-'Win Condition 1': Destroy the other team's Crystal Alter by dropping it's HP to 0. ::-'Win Condition 2': If the 30 minute timer runs out, the team whose Crystal Alter has the most HP left will win the battle.